Love is forever Sonikku TRAILER
by CatX3
Summary: Sneak Preview to my new SONAMY story, Rated T for minor swearing and VERY sad scenes. Summary inside. Character death. SAD. Now posted! :3


**YAY! Here's the 'trailer' to my new-chapter-story, '_Love is Forever...Sonikku...' _Disclaimer: SEGA owns all Sonic the Hedgehog Characters. Rated T for minor swearing and some extremely sad scenes.**

**Summary: Amy Rose is dead...murdered. And no one knows who did it. Sonic is heartbroken, blaming himself that he wasn't there to save her. He swears to himself that he will find the one who killed her. And with all his friends and he taking the sudden loss so hard, he hasn't been himself, and he realizes that he loves Amy. But he'll never be able to tell her now...or so he thinks...**

**About about a month after the incident, Sonic is being visited by Amy's spirit. Even though he has always been a skeptic, the depressed hedgehog cannot deny that he is now haunted by the ghost of one of his best friends. But it isn't a picture perfect situation, Ghost Amy has sworn to keep haunting Sonic until _he _dies. Now, how can he catch a killer on the run, make things right with the vengeful ghost of his secret love, and keep his sanity together throughout everything that's going on?**

**If you're looking for a romantic, murder mystery, tearful, sonamy story...this is your story!**

**...Do _you _believe in ghosts...? ;)**

*Trailer*

Sonic's POV

_:FlashBack:_

_I didn't stay for the lowering of the coffin. I couldn't stay. I just couldn't bare the sight of the love of my life being buried into the cold, hard ground for eternity. _

_So I ran._

_The only thing I ever did, ever knew how to do, to escape from any foul feelings that would ever come up. _

_And I didn't want to cry anymore that day. _

_But there's no way to run away from the one you love. God knows I tried when she was alive. But how much I regret that now…I must have hurt her so bad._

_And now she's dead. She'll never get to hear me say 'I love you' like she had always dreamt of. God, I'm so stupid. _

_I didn't know our time together would be cut so short…I should have sucked it up, swallowed my damn pride, and told her how I felt a long time ago. _

_Now it's too late…_

_She'll never be able to do any of those amazing things she always talked about. _

_I'm never going to talk to her again…hear her girlish giggles whenever she would tell me how cute I was, and I would blush like crazy._

_Never going to see her again…feel my heart beat faster when she would spot me from a distance and then tackle me with one of her famous hugs. _

_And certainly never going to hold her again…and smell that sweet perfume she always used to wear, It reminded me of peaches and sugar, whenever she would wrap her arms around my neck and cover my usually red face with kisses._

_Or when she would call me up and ask to go for a walk in the park. And when I had the time, I would go with her. Then after a few minutes of slow walking, I would get bored and scoop her up and speed off to the beach. We would We would stroll along the crystal blue waters, me being careful to avoid coming into contact with it. Then she would pull out one of her pink pillow cases with hearts all over it, and it would be filled with a different delicious treat every time._

_Man, she was quite the cook. _

_Which brings me to another one of her dreams. Her bakery. _

_She always used to talk about opening her own bakery. There would be fresh flowers, roses, on every window sill. And she would joke that there would be a strict rule about no candles allowed, since the air would always smell like all the goodies that were in the oven. _

_Then she would laugh at me when I would lick my lips ask her if she could be ready for the grand opening within a week. _

_My eyes shimmered with that of fresh tears, from all these sweet memories._

_Then I remembered the situation I was in. I was running. Running away from her funeral, and in the hopes of, away from all this pain and sorrow. _

_But it's no use, and I know that. No amount of running could bring her back. _

_I slowed down and stared at the sky, my eyes drifting from one cloud to the next._

_Cloud Watching._

_Just like we used to do together. _

…_Used to…_

_Amy Rose…was dead._

_:End of Flashback:_

"Why won't you just _tell_ me, Sonikku? !" Tears threatened to fall from her beautiful, nearly transparent eyes.

Her shrill voice stunned me, and I was genuinely frightened. I have to admit, though, that after about a month of speaking Amy's ghostly figure, it had sort of become a regular thing for me.

Her presence alone gave me the chills - I mean, literally, the air in the room was probably below freezing. My quills stuck out more than usual, and I felt jittery and anxious. Like I just couldn't sit still.

Now that I think about it, all these emotions were how people would describe feeling who had had a 'paranormal experience'.

"Yo..._you're_ the reason...why I'm dead!" The blood instantly drained from my face, and I could tell she noticed by the crooked smile that appeared on her face. "You weren't there...to save me..."

This was wierd. This didn't sound like the Amy I knew, always happy and cheerful. But this Amy was scary...

"Amy please...! I...I'm so sorry! I tried so hard...!" My eyes began to water, like they always did when I thought about that dreadful night. "Find him! Find the one who killed me!"

Her voice came from behind me, so I turned and realized she had reappeared in the back corner of the room. She crossed her arms and shivered slightly, that creepy smile still spread across her face.

My sadness immediately turned into rage. "...I will..." I said through gritted teeth. "I'll find him, Ames. I'll track him down, I'll find him! And when I do-"

"Sonic, no!" She shouted at me, in her normal voice. She shut her eyes tightly and began shaking wildly, like she as fighting to stay in control of a whole other side to her. "I don't want...anyone else hurt..."

"Amy, you're dead! Someone's gonna pay for it!" I clenched my fists and punched the wall for no apparent reason. Maybe it was an attempt to get out some anger, but if it was it didn't work.

She took a step toward me, breathing heavily. "At least...tell me if you love me..." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wanted to tell her that I did, and that I was a mess without her. But my voice refused to come out.

That's when things got even stranger. She flinched and held her face in her hands, then she un-tensed and stared dreamily at me. "If you don't...then I'll just have to wait here, forever with you..."

A shy yet wicked grin appeared on her face. Her twisted expression caused me to take a step back, and the tone in her voice...just plain creepy. Like in horror movies, how possessed little girls talk to the person they're about to murder.

She slowly reached her hand out to me. I got an icy cold sensation where her ghostly fingertips made contact with my cheek. "Until the day you join me, over on this side..."

"Where we can be together...forever." She leaned in closer to me, now her lips just inches from mine. I swear, if she was in her physical body, she would have grabbed me and kissed me right there. It sure looked like she wanted to.

"Love is forever...Sonikku..."

A not quite evil, but still very scary girlish giggle escaped her lips. When she backed away from me and melted into the ground, completely gone from sight, I got the chills worse than I ever had before.

_Love is forever...Sonikku..._

Her words echoed in my mind over and over again. Was that a threat? Was she threatening to..._kill_ me?

Without thinking, I yawned, my energy drained from the ghostly expirience. I know I should have been scared, but this was something to deal with tomorrow morning.

Though I had a lot of trouble sleeping that night...I had this wierd feeling someone was watching me...

**End of Trailer**

*** COMING SOON! ***


End file.
